Dreams And Lies
by anaknisatanas
Summary: Draco returns three years after the fall of the Dark Lord to face his own demons and help others face their own.
1. Dreams And Lies prologue

PROLOGUE

Draco Malfoy stared across the English Channel towards France and the European Continent. The sky was overcast and gray but he preferred it that way. He remembered, perhaps too much. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself to ward off the chill that was in the air and the one that was in his blood. His gray eyes were sharp as they looked over his shoulder at the approaching figure coming towards him down the hill. He shivered involuntarily, just briefly. Draco knew that soon he would have to go back to the place he had left behind.

He turned to face the young woman who now approached. Her once messy brown hair had been tamed so that it was sleek with only a hint of curl to it, falling just past her shoulder blades. He had to admit that it looked good on her but that was something that he was never say aloud. It angered him that she had been the one sent to make sure he went back. She should have been someone else and he should have been coming back for different reasons.

"How much longer" Draco asked tired of waiting.

"Soon enough" The woman sighed and then frowned at him. "You do know that we have to keep you hidden at first, right"

"I knew that when I agreed to all this Granger" Draco made a grand sweeping gesture with his arm. "It still doesn't mean I have to like it all that much though, now does it"

Hermione Granger continued to frown at him. It was understandable really. Considering everything that Draco had been through he had a right to be bitter, they all did.


	2. Dreams And Lies ch 1

PART ONE

Draco Malfoy plucked at his black slacks as Hermione plodded along beside him. He was sick of her presence but remained silent knowing that now was not the time to ditch his shadow. He just wanted to be alone. But he knew better than to fight her at this stage. Granger would never let him return to his simple solitude and he hated her even more for not just letting him go back under his own terms.

"Listen Granger" Draco finally said after they finally passed out of sight of the Channel waters. "There's a few things I want to pick up. I'll meet you back at the school on time like a good little boy."

"I'll go with you" Hermione offered intending to stick with him.

"I want to go alone" Draco gave up being polite as he glared at her.

Hermione shook her head"I have to go with you Draco. It's "

"Orders" He bit out derisively with a sneer. "Let me guess, Dumbledore or McGonagall gave them to you"

Hermione looked guilty when McGonagall's name was mentioned. Draco was not surprised although he had to admit that he felt better for snapping at Granger even though it would do nothing for him other than to have her be an even more overbearing shadow. He turned his back on Hermione and trudged up towards the picturesque village. Once there he bought some apples and a deep green sweater of fine wool from a street vendor. He could feel Hermione's eyes on his back but he refused to acknowledge her. He was at least going to pretend that he was by himself and if she got all huffy that was just too damn bad. After all, he had wanted to be by himself and ignoring her was the next best thing.

He pretended to peruse the other carts and booths even though he knew he was not going to buy anything else that day. He had no wish to remember this particular part of the journey but if it served to piss Granger off then that was just fine.

"Ready Granger" Draco asked walking off back towards the shore, not caring if she responded, almost hoping she would remain silent.

"Where are you going" Hermione demanded crossly.

"Back towards the beach" Draco stared evenly at her. "I figured we could apparate to Hogsmeade and walk up to the castle, unless there's something wrong with that? Or did McGonagall give you orders on where we should apparate from too"

She even had the grace to blush at his remark. He once more turned his back to her and stalked off. After a few moments he heard her footsteps behind him.

The two apparated back to Hogsmeade, into the back of the Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Fred looked up from where he was tinkering with a new product. Draco was a little surprised he still remembered that Harry had taught him to distinguish between the twins. Fred had slightly smaller ears and a tiny freckle on his chin whereas George had a freckle on his temple.

"Hello Hermione" Fred nodded to the girl with a friendly smile. "Would you mind helping George out for a bit? He's trying to restock some of the shelves while I work on this. We're a bit short handed today."

Her eyes flicked to Draco as she tried to decide what to do.

"I'll watch him" Fred offered.

Hermione finally gave in and moved up front and out of the back leaving the two young men alone. Draco shifted his packages from one arm to the other.

"She means well" Fred shook his head apologetically as he made sure that Hermione really had gone to help George. "She really does."

Draco said nothing, merely leveled his cool gaze at Fred.

"I can tell you're getting annoyed with her following you around everywhere" Fred explained with an easy grin. "No worries though. I can fix that problem for you real fast. Come with me."

Curious Draco followed the older Weasley twin into the other back room. Fred moved to a shelf and muttered something under his breath that Draco did not quite catch. The shelf soundlessly detached  
itself from the wall and he could see a set of stairs going down into the darkness.

"It's a new tunnel George and I put in" Fred said proudly stepping back to let Draco in for a closer look. "It goes out near Hagrid's hut. Now get going if you want to leave Hermione behind here. I can keep her busy for a bit longer."

Draco did not ask why because he did not want to know. He did not say thank you but he took the flashlight Fred offered to him and went down the stairs. He heard the shelf moving back in place, just barely. He clutched his two parcels under his arms and moved off towards Hogwarts.


	3. Dreams and Lies ch 2

PART TWO

Draco cautiously came out on the other side of the tunnel. As Fred had told him before shutting the secret door behind him it did come out right near Hagrid's Hut in a shed that obviously hadn't been used for several long years if the inches thick dust was any indication. He listened carefully to make sure that he really was alone and that no one was near by. It would not do to get caught without his little escort.

He opened the door and stepped out into the grounds of Hogwarts. When he peered through the heavy brush he could see Hagrid's house with smoke pouring out from the chimney. Draco looked around the Hogwarts grounds. It had been several long years since he had last been at Hogwarts. Perhaps he shouldn't have come back but he owed it to Harry and Severus to be here now, even if some people did not trust him and would never trust him. He couldn't help but wonder if it was truly worth it to have returned.

Draco raked a hand through his chin length blond hair. He had allowed it to grow out quite a bit since he had moved to America three years ago. It had been time for a change. Wearily he trudged towards the large castle not knowing what to expect and not really caring. After all, most of the staff would not bother to cover their disdain towards him.

"Draco?" A figure stepped out of Hagrid's hut and walked towards him. "Is that really you?"

"Harry?" Draco turned to the familiar voice even though he had not heard it for several years. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has," Harry Potter allowed a brief smile to cross his face as he took in Draco standing before him. "But that's ok. What are you doing here?"

"Something I heard made me come here," Draco told his former enemy with a shrug. "I don't know what to make of it. Apparently Dumbledore and McGonagall know that I'm back because they sent Granger to come and track me down as soon as I got to the Continent."

"What is it?" Harry frowned. "I haven't heard anything and for you to come back it has to be something fairly serious."

"Doesn't surprise me," Draco sneered at the castle. "I doubt that Dumbledore would tell his protégé anything useful."

Draco," Harry sighed at the tired old argument.

"You know it's true," Draco cut in before Harry could defend the old wizard. "Why do you think I left? I don't want to be manipulated, even if it's only a little bit as you put it. He keeps important knowledge away from you, knowledge that you should be aware of if only to preserve your life."

"Then why come back?" Harry folded his arms across his chest, his tone challenging. "You could just as easily have sent a message of some kind."

"It's important," Draco shrugged again. "And I had to see how you and Professor Snape were doing."

Harry looked at Draco for a few long moments before turning away towards the castle.

"Let's go then," Harry squared his shoulders. "I suppose now's as good a time as any. And Draco?"

"Hm?" The blond Slytherin looked at the black haired Gryffindor walking by his side.

"I have some news for you too," The green eyes studied gray ones as they made their way to the looming structure before them, the only home either of them laid claim to even if they no longer cared for it as greatly as they once had.


	4. Dreams and Lies ch 3

PART THREE

The two young men entered the castle. Draco looked around; studying the hallway they were standing in. Nothing seemed to have changed, much.

"Come with me," Harry looked over his shoulder at the blond. "Dumbledore can wait for a while. You and I will talk first."

"I thought that the Headmaster always was number one in your book Potter," Draco drawled in bored aristocratic tones that he had mastered years ago.

"Only when necessary," Harry shot back in good humor with a wry grin. "Besides, I have a feeling that what I need to tell you is more important and Dumbledore hasn't been number one in my book ever. Just trust me."

"Don't I always?" Draco muttered as he followed the Dark Arts Professor.

As he followed after Harry he took the opportunity to study the young man in front of him. Harry Potter had definitely changed. He was no longer the trusting youth that Draco had left behind, although Harry had lost that trusting nature many years ago he still had looked as though he trusted others. Now he gave off the impression of being cautious and on edge as though expecting danger to jump out from every corner. Not paranoid but definitely on edge. Draco wondered what had caused Harry to change so drastically.

He watched impassively as Harry ushered him into his private quarters. He had been expecting bright and cheery rooms with lots of memorabilia to celebrate him as the Boy Who Lived and Quidditch Cup Winner from 2002. Instead he found rooms that were designed to be functional even if they were spacious and tastefully decorated. The rooms had some of Harry's personal touch to them and a few gifts from friends and co-workers but there was nothing else to really bring them to life. It was strange to see those rooms as they were, stranger still to see that Harry relaxed almost completely once the door was shut behind him as though some great weight had lifted from his shoulders.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" Draco asked taking a seat by the fire. "It's like you're expecting Filch to catch you out of bed past curfew as though you were still a student."

"Hogwarts has been compromised," Harry leaned back in his own chair across from Draco. "The only real safe places to talk are outside, Snape's quarters, my quarter's and a few other places."

"Compromised?" Draco frowned at the wording Harry used, wording he had not heard since the war three and a half years ago. "How?"

"A plant," Harry looked up at him from his study of the fire. "We don't know if it's a staff member or even a student. Voldemort's not dead."

"You killed him three years ago," Draco glared into the flames wishing he had something strong to drink if they were going to bring up memories from just before he had left. "Don't say that. The bastard's dead, you used the Killing Curse on him, I saw it."

"We didn't know what we know now," Harry insisted with a glare at the blond. "Severus and I did some digging around. The Dark Mark appeared about five months ago on the Continent in France when an official from the British Ministry of Magic was murdered. I found out about a month ago that Voldemort isn't as dead as we'd like. He did something when he was in his early twenties, some sort of experiment that combines Muggle techniques and Magical ones."

Draco paled briefly. He clenched his hands together as he tried to contain his disbelief and anger but he too knew that _something_ had returned from the Dark. He had known that it would only be a matter of time when he had first fled Europe. He had run because he didn't want to admit that to anyone, didn't want to admit it to himself. He had learned a few things while living abroad and he was back to deal with the new threat. The thought that the new threat was once again Voldemort was merely an unexpected piece of news.

"Can I have a drink?" Draco asked clearing his throat slightly. "I think we'll both need one."

Harry nodded and stood. He returned momentarily with two very full glasses of brandy. Draco took an experimental sip and found it to be smooth and of good flavor.

"Draco," Harry sighed heavily raking a hand through his still messy-styled hair. "Voldemort managed to clone himself with all his memory intact, and most of his powers too. He's gaining strength."

Draco nearly spat out his brandy but managed to swallow it down. A larger sip accompanied it rather quickly. That was certainly news to him. Apparently it was definitely time to stop running now, time to come back home. He waited until Harry had taken a sip of his own drink before speaking.

"There's another problem," Draco managed to speak after a few minutes. "There's a new force coming in. It's started in America. Do you remember the legends about Elves from the Old Ages?"

Harry merely nodded. He didn't want to interrupt and Draco was grateful for that. His story was somewhat bizarre, even though it was utterly true.

"There are a few now in the deep woods in America," Draco looked into the flames again. "I didn't believe it, there were only a few sightings. So I went to check things out for myself. I actually spoke to one Harry, and I lived among them. His name is Ely'ed. He knows about me, you and a few other people here."

"Elves?" Harry nearly laughed. "I believe you but it still sounds so strange. What do they want?"

"To help," Draco looked Harry in the eyes now. "They say that a great darkness is coming to spread over the world. They said something about the Time of Dreams and the Shadow of Lies. Apparently the Elves have their own prophecy. That's why I came back, I came before they could but I expect that the Elves will come soon enough."

"To Hogwarts?" Harry quickly downed several large sips of his brandy. "They'll come here? Do you know when we can expect them?"

Draco shook his head. He didn't know much of anything anymore.

"And Harry," Draco's gray eyes were intense as they stared straight into the emerald eyes across from him. "Remember, when prophecy comes from Elves it's never wrong."

"I know," Harry's voice cracked.

Draco sat back and killed the rest of his drink.

"We should head up to Dumbledore's office now," Harry finally said, putting his empty glass on a nearby table. "We should get up there before Hermione gets back. I have enough problems to deal with without her temper."

"I thought you two were still chummy," Draco stood and walked over to the door.

"We're not as close as we were in school," Harry opened the door and ushered Draco out. "She can't get over the fact that I trust two Slytherins. Fred and George understand as does Hagrid and the Headmaster. But quite a few of the staff here think I'm nuts."

Draco merely snorted. Things really had changed if the staff were not fawning all over Harry Potter.

The two walked briskly through the halls and up staircases until they came to the statue leading to the staircase up to the Headmaster's office.

"Twizlers," Harry said.

The statue moved aside and the stair case began winding its way up. The two stepped onto it and out into the Headmasters office. Fawkes flew off his perch and landed on Harry's shoulder. He chirped a welcome to Draco and settled down on his second favorite person.

"So good of you to come," Dumbledore smiled at the two.

"Headmaster I demand something be done about Mr. Malfoy's inability to follow his escort up to the castle," McGonagall said in a disapproving huff.

"Draco is here of his own free will," Harry cut in quickly. "And I would have taken him off of Hermione's hands before he was even able to come up here. It's my fault he's late getting here Albus. I kept him so that I could speak to him and welcome him back."

McGonagall glared in Draco's direction and met Harry's icy gaze instead. She quickly looked away.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Dumbledore smiled at no one in particular. "We all know that we're facing Voldemort once again. Will you aid us Draco?"

"I need some time to think," Draco said after a moment's hesitation.

McGonagall frowned at his words but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"I'll take him to my quarters," Harry offered, standing. "He can stay with me."

"Wait a moment Harry," Dumbledore said causing Harry to stop and turn around. "There is one other matter you need to be aware of. Bill Weasley's team in Egypt was attacked and the Dark Mark was seen in the sky. Bill is fine, he's on his way back to England as we speak but several members of his team were killed."

"When will Bill be back?" Harry asked.

"In a few more days," Dumbledore answered. "He's stopping by Gringotts in Paris before coming across the Channel."

Harry nodded and almost dragged Draco from the Headmaster's office. The two men walked through the empty halls of the castle. The students were all in classes.

"Why aren't you teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry?" Draco asked, stopping in the hallway.

"I'm taking the next few months off," Harry shrugged, coming to a stop as well. "I'm working on a book for the Six and Seventh Years and once I found out that Voldemort wasn't dead I thought it might be a good idea to focus some extra attention on that too. Professor Lupin is covering for me."

"I didn't know they'd let him back," Draco commented.

"Nobody really made a big fuss," Harry replied. "They weren't given much of a choice though. After all, most of the public still adores me and with the things I know about the Minister there wasn't much else they could do but cede to my demands."

Draco knew Harry was telling him the truth. He knew that Harry had a dark side just like everyone else but he had actually blackmailed the Minister. Even that was something that Draco would never have done. Harry must have been pissed to do something so foolish.

"Are you a fool?" Draco asked. "You blackmailed the Minister of Magic?"

"Something like that," Harry nodded. "He deserved it. He threatened to do an inquiry on Severus because he was a former Death Eater. So I blackmailed him with terms of my own to ensure that that wouldn't happen."

Draco could see Harry doing that to protect a friend. He would probably have done what Harry had. But still, blackmail was a risky enterprise to enter into.

"So long as you know what you're doing," Draco tailed off as they continued walking.

They went back to Harry's rooms. Harry showed Draco the extra bedroom he could use for however long he would be staying at Hogwarts. Draco felt more comfortable in Harry's rooms then he had in the Headmaster's office, a place that he had once felt totally secure in.

An insistent knock came at Harry's door. He frowned and opened it with a flick of his hand. Hermione stood in the doorway, her robes slightly askew with a bit of dust still clinging to the hems. She did not look happy.

"Draco Malfoy!" She stepped into the room. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Back off Hermione," Harry calmly folded his arms across his chest. "He didn't do anything wrong. McGonagall was way out of line having you drag him from the Continent back to Hogwarts."

"It was my job," Hermione retorted defensively.

"Well he's here now," Harry said.

"Draco you and I are going to have a talk about this," Hermione threatened.

"What could you possibly say Granger?" Draco drawled. "You already helped to take away everything I ever cared the slightest bit about. I don't think a few petty insults will really make much difference. But if it'll make you feel better go right ahead."

Hermione had the grace to flinch.

"Just go Hermione," Harry held the door open for her. "Things are fine."

Hermione backed out of the room and quickly turned on her heel and disappeared down the hallway. Harry shut the door behind her with a tired little sigh. Draco could tell that he was troubled about the little altercation but Hermione had started it. Still Draco wished that Harry would tell him exactly what was going on, he knew that the Gryffindor was keeping a few things from him. Perhaps they would get around to them in the morning.

"Let's get some sleep," Harry suggested. "I assume you're tired and I was up late writing another chapter for my book."

Draco nodded and headed off for his bed with a brief goodnight.


	5. Dreams and Lies ch 4

PART FOUR

The rest of the week passed smoothly with little interruption. Draco and Harry barricaded themselves in Harry's rooms, it was safer that way. Harry worked on his book and Draco helped or read some of the Dark Arts books Harry kept on his shelves. Or they both sat there talking to one another, feeling each other out to see the little changes that had crept upon them during the past three years. Finally Harry decided that they would have to face Hogwarts, sooner rather than later because eventually Severus would demand it and they would both rather be adult about the whole thing rather than treated as students who had both lost points in Potions Class.

"We should eat in the Great Hall tonight," Harry said as he cleared the table from their lunch. "We've kept out reality long enough."

"A grand entrance then?" Draco smirked at the thought.

"Yes," Harry nodded smiling with a glint in his eye. "Do you have any of your old battle outfits? If not I think I have a few of your old ones along with my own."

"I have two or three with me," Draco said. "I used them to practice in."

"I'll send a message to Severus to meet us here after his last class today," Harry told the blond. "We'll have plenty of time to plan our entrance. It's a good thing too, word will spread fast once the students have seen us."

Draco merely nodded. He knew exactly what that implied. He watched Harry write out a rather vague message to his former Head of House. Dobby appeared in a flash.

"You is called me Master Harry?" Dobby asked excited to be doing some task for his favorite person at Hogwarts.

"Yes Dobby," Harry said sealing the letter with his own personal seal. "I need you to take this to Professor Snape. Don't let anyone else get their hands on it. It's very important."

"Yes Master Harry," Dobby nodded reaching out both hands to take the letter. "I be doing it now."

Dobby disappeared with a "POP!".

"Well that's taken care of," Draco leaned back in his chair. "Now we wait?"

"Yeah, we wait," Harry seated himself.

The two looked over the latest chapter of the Dark Arts book Harry was working on. They had nothing better to do and they did not want to discuss what was coming. There would be time enough for that once Severus arrived.

"I don't know how to thank you for coming back," Harry finally said once they had set his notes aside.

"It's fine Harry," Draco shrugged. "You and Severus are the only people I can really trust anymore. I realized that while I was living in America."

"We missed you a lot," Harry said. "It was hard when you left right after. I woke up in the Hospital Wing and you were already gone."

"It was easier that way," Draco sighed. "I couldn't hang around with Hermione and McGonagall here. It was too soon. I was still pissed as all bloody hell. They had sacrificed Pansy, just to get at her parents who were low ranking Death Eaters. Pansy had nothing to do with it and they killed her."

"I know Draco," Harry's eyes hardened at the memory. "I know. They got off light, Hermione and McGonagall. They get to keep their jobs but they have to be under Dumbledore's supervision. Like an extended probation. It's not enough but it's all the Ministry would do to them, even with my testimony against them."

"McGonagall sure doesn't seem pissed at you," Draco commented.

"She thinks I'm delusional," Harry stated calmly. "She confronted me about it and has also spoken to Albus and Poppy. She feels that with enough time and kindness I'll eventually recover from my delusions and realize that she was just doing what was best."

"That sounds like something she would do and say," Draco coldly noted.

"Hermione wouldn't talk to me at all the first year," Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure what she expected out of me but obviously I didn't give it to her. She tolerates me, which is something. But I can't trust her any longer."

Draco nodded. He knew all about broken trust. He had almost lost his two war bonded because of others actions. It was yet one more reason not to just forgive and forget.

The door to Harry's quarters burst open and slammed shut just as quickly. Severus Snape leaned against the doorway, black eyes searching out the room. He relaxed once he saw only Harry and Draco were present.

"Severus?" Harry asked, brow furrowed at the abrupt entrance of the Potions Master. "What's going on?"

"It felt like someone or something was trying to follow me," Severus finally stepped away from the doorway and made his way over to the couch. "I prefer not to take chances Potter. Hello Malfoy, it's good you're here. Now what is it?"

"We're going to make a grand entrance tonight Severus," Draco unfolded his body from the chair and stood. "And we're wearing our battle robes."

Severus smile was cold and chilling. The other two wore similar expressions. They were going to make a stand without words, sometimes those were the very strongest and the most impressive and long-lasting. The three men dressed in their battle robes, serious expressions over coming their features as they recalled the last time they had worn similar clothing together. Those had been dark times and darker ones were about to replace those old memories with more terrible ones.

The three men emerged somber and sinister looking from Harry's rooms. All the students and most of the teachers would already be in the Great Hall. Draco looked to the two dark haired men, one on either side of him. It was what they had decided upon, a united front.

Harry halted them on the stairs leading towards the Great Hall. He brushed his hair back and away from his famous scar, willingly showing it like a badge. Draco smirked at the deliberate gesture. He took the time to carefully run his hands over his two knives tucked into their holsters, one on each side. Harry and Severus did the same. They all tucked their wands into wand holsters before nodding to one another. They were ready to face the masses.

Severus led the way, Draco right behind him followed by Harry and the famous scar. All the laughter and pleasant chit chat slowly died out as the trio began walking through the doorway down the center isle towards the Head Table. None of the three bothered to look to the students.

The three men sat next to one another at the Head Table and looked out over the sea of faces staring at them. They stared calmly back until the students began looking away and slowly the talking returned but more subdued and about why there were three well known wizards wearing battle robes at the Head Table during dinner.

"Well," Severus smirked cruelly. "That went well don't you think?"

"Quite well," Draco gave a half smile.

"News will be at the Ministry by late this evening," Harry added. "We do know what we've gotten ourselves into, don't we?"

"Of course," Severus said.

"That's good," Harry smiled. "I think it would have been easier to take an add out in the Daily Prophet."

"It wouldn't have quite the same effect," Draco pointed out.

"True," Harry grinned.

"Potter, Malfoy," Severus growled. "You are adult wizards now. Take care to act like it or people might begin to believe you really are deluded."

"Well I don't know about Draco here," Harry said. "But I for one am sane."

"That's highly debatable Potter," Severus droll tone bordered on laughter.

The three fell into a companionable silence, eating their meals and sharing a silent conversation. None of the other teachers spoke a word to them, although they got several long and disapproving stares from Hermione and McGonagall.

Severus, Harry and Draco finished quickly, before most of the other students and teachers. Silently as one they stood and filed back out of the Great Hall the same way they had come in with Harry leading. They hurried back to Harry's rooms to change once they were out of sight.

"Pour me a brandy will you Harry?" Draco asked stumbling out of his room in black slacks and a t-shirt.

Harry merely walked over to the kitchen area and poured three large glasses of brandy.

"Let's get smashed," Draco took a deep drink.

"Some of us have classes to teach in the morning," Severus scowled but drank his brandy anyway.

"Oh take sobering potion in the morning Snape," Harry refilled their glasses. "It's not like you don't have one in your pocket."

"I'll have you know that I happen to have three of them Mister Potter," Severus pulled out three vials from his robes. "And if you're not nice I won't be sharing."

"Fine, sorry," Harry said handing Severus his glass.

"Let's just drink and be merry while we still can," Draco pulled the bottle from Harry's hand and took a pull from it. "We'll have enough problems in the morning from Hermione and McGonagall."

The three shared a look. It had been worth it though, more than worth it.


	6. Dreams And Lies ch 5

Over the next several days the Daily Prophet carried articles about the meaning behind Harry, Draco and Severus' show of The War. Draco found them all highly amusing but he knew that the good cheer over it would not last.

Every evening now the three of them gathered, sometimes with Lupin, to discuss how they were going to stop Voldemort and where and when they would begin their training. Over the course of it all it was decided that Harry, Draco and Severus would maintain the same type of teamwork they had displayed during The War. Lupin said that he would help them to prepare. It was unanimously decided that everyone else would be left out of their plans until it could not be helped.

"You know Draco," Lupin said casually one evening. "I think its admirable that you came back, you could have just sent a message you know."

"Harry and Severus are the only people I can bring myself to care about," Draco said slowly. "I would have come back eventually. It was inevitable, this only gave me a reason to come back sooner."

Lupin merely nodded. Draco could tell that the werewolf understood more than he let on. He was a good man, helping even though they had not asked him. And he kept his mouth shut about it, another good thing in Draco's opinion. Harry seemed to collect people like that, trustworthy people.

"Why are you even helping us?" Draco asked as Harry and Severus stood across the room bent over an old book of Lupin's. "No one asked you and you don't have to risking your job to help us. So why?"

"I'm a Marauder," Lupin smiled briefly. "As were Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. I'm the only one still left alive and I promised Sirius that if anything were to happen I'd be there for Harry, fill in as a godfather. Harry is a lot like James and Lily but he's also himself. I believe that he's making the right choice and I also think that the rest of you are making the right choice. I'm not going to just stand aside and miss all the action."

Draco nodded. Those were answers that he could live with.

A sharp tapping made all of them stop still and fall silent. Harry's brow furrowed as he looked around the room and saw they were all there. He frowned as he moved quickly across the room to the door and opened it a little bit to peer out into the hallway.

"Harry you and I need to have a talk," Hermione's voice sounded hard and determined.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Severus picking up the stack of books, thrusting them into Lupin's arms and drawing the werewolf into Harry's bedroom. He waited until the door was closed and then finally stepped aside without a word to let Hermione into his rooms. He closed the door behind her.

"How can I help you Hermione," Harry said crossing over to where Draco sat on the couch, taking a seat on the other end. "We're a little busy here."

"Yes, well there are a few things that need to be addressed," Hermione sniffed. "Like why you wore _battle robes_ to dinner in the Great Hall. That was a stupid thing to do. Now there are rumors flying all over Britain about it."

"Good," Draco folded his arms.

"Good?" Hermione's voice grew louder. "Do you have any idea what you've done you creep!"

"Miss Granger," Severus silibant voice caused everyone to freeze with their insults still on their tongues. "Everyone of us knows exactly what we've done, as you so smartly worded it. In case you were not aware it happened to be the anniversary of Pansy Parkinson's death. We were showing a united front, that we are still just as close as we were then, and mourning the passing of a friend."

Hermione scowled at the mention of Pansy's death. Three steady glares were aimed in her direction. She tried to come up with a good come back but Severus had not left her much of an opening for one.

"It's not good how much time you spend in your rooms with _him_," She gestured to Draco. "You need to get out more Harry."

"Last time I checked Hermione you aren't my mother," Harry scowled at her. "And I no longer have need of one. I think you should go."

"Fine Harry," Hermione said darkly. "Don't expect any support from me."

"I haven't for three years now Hermione," Harry pretended to look confused. "I'm surprised you didn't catch onto that."

One last furious glare in his direction and she stormed out of his rooms. With a tired sigh Harry got to his feet and closed the door, locking it for good measure. Lupin came out of the bedroom with the book that Harry and Severus had been studying before they had been interrupted.

"You were a bit harsh with her Harry," Lupin said quietly.

"I know," Harry replied. "But Hermione had it coming thinking she could just demand answers from me and expect me to jump in line and be a good boy."

"Mister Potter, you've never just jumped in line," Severus smiled slightly. "Even while you were a student. Miss Granger should remember those days quite well, I'm rather surprised she doesn't understand you still since you really haven't changed all that much."

"Then how are you able to put up with him?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Years of practice," Severus said with a put upon expression. "And of course there's the fact that the twit has corrupted me. It was bound to happen when I couldn't get him expelled from school."

They shook themselves out of the joking mood and went back to their studies. None of them were sure how much time they had to prepare but they were not going to waste it if they could help it.

After two weeks of studying they moved on to flying. They practiced late at night and during the early morning hours before the sun came up. No one was aware of their use of the pitch, except perhaps Albus but he said nothing so they did the same. Then they alternated between flying and dueling practice which they held in the Forbidden Forest.

One month later there was talk of a stranger spotted in Hogsmeade. The stranger made their way to Hogwarts, coming across Harry, Draco and Severus as they were heading down to Hagrid's Hut.

"Hello," The stranger called out.

The three turned as one, hands hovering above their wands. The stranger's eyes widened when he saw Harry and instantly he bowed down, low to the ground in genuflection.

"What do you want?" Severus demanded.

"I have come from Ely'ed," The stranger straightened and drew back their hood of the cloak. "I am called Avendar."

Avendar had pointed ears and long brown hair, part of it pulled back so that it did not get into his eyes. His eyes were a deep blue and his skin, while a natural color seemed to have a golden hue to it.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco stepped forward. "I've spoken with Ely'ed. I thought that he would be the one to come to Hogwarts."

"Ely'ed is gathering our forces," Avendar informed the blond. "They sent me ahead to scout things out and help you plan. They will come when they are needed."

"That's nice to know," Severus crossed his arms. "I'm Severus Snape, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry gave Avendar a brief smile. "Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"You're more than just a Professor," Avendar said seriously. "You're the one who will bring us victory or ruin."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

"I am sorry but that is the way things are," Avendar bowed his head. "If it were possible I would share in the burden with you but only a few of your friends can do that for you. Where would you like me to stay?

"You can stay with me," Harry offered. "Come with us for now. We've got things to take care of."

Avendar nodded and followed after the three wizards. He watched them duel in the Forbidden Forest, observing their movements. The three wizards often caught him nodding in approval to himself as he saw them square off against one another. After a few hours they went and sat on the floor of the forest near the Elf.

"You're all very well trained," Avendar said once they had settled themselves.

"If they were well trained they would have seen me," Hermione declared from fifty feet away.

"Petrificus Totalus," Harry said, wand pointed right at Hermione.

She fell over onto the ground. Severus, Draco and Avendar stared at the former Gryffindor in shock.

"What?" Harry snapped. "We can't just let her go. She'll tell McGonnagal and we can't have that happening right now."

"True," Severus agreed. "But what are we going to do with her?"

"The Shrieking Shack," Draco suggested. "Or maybe we could have Fred and George babysit?"

"Fred and George," Harry and Severus agreed.

Avendar looked confused but he remained silent. Harry cast Mobilicorpus on Hermione and the group moved off towards the secret tunnel the twins had put in. The look frozen on her face was one of shock and anger. No one said anything as they entered the tunnel, Harry in the lead with Hermione's prone body. Draco followed as close to Harry as he dared but he kept a careful eye on Avendar. It was not that he did not trust the Elf, merely that he did not know him.

The twins were happy to see the small group. They outright laughed at Hermione's predicament but promised to watch her.

"How long do you need her watched for?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," George added. "It better not be for long or people will start asking questions."

"Don't worry about it," Draco said dismissively. "We'll tell you what to do tomorrow."

"No problem," The twins corused.

The group left the twins shop, back through the tunnel. Draco was smirking by the time they were back to Hagrid's Hut. Avendar was looking around, unsure of himself.

"Come on," Harry said heading towards the castle. "We'll all go to my rooms to discuss this."

No one argued, everyone followed after Harry to the castle. He led them through mostly deserted hallways and Draco was about to ask how he was so familiar with them until he remembered the Marauders Map and also that Harry had been teaching at Hogwarts for the past three years. Avendar looked around him with great interest but he did not stop and stayed close to Harry.

They made it back to Harry's rooms without being accosted by anyone or seeing anyone, a rare feet in and of itself. Hogwarts always seemed to have the presence of darkness over it now, even Draco could feel it crawling over his spine.

"So now what?" Draco asked what everyone was thinking. "We obviously can't guard Hermione forever. People will ask questions."

"I'm working on that," Harry said pacing. "McGonnagal will be the first to notice her protégé missing I should think. And with her spying on our sessions we could accuse her of being a spy if the Headmaster would consent to such a thing."

"He might Harry," Severus gave a tired sigh. "But there are too many other possibilities that could come out of such an arrangement."

"Then we alter her memory," Harry said as though the answer were simple.

Perhaps to him it was.


	7. Dreams And Lies ch 6

PART SIX

"Are you insane?" Draco calmly asked. "Even that is something I would be highly uncomfortable with in doing to an enemy. You're talking about someone who will, in all intents and purposes, be standing on our side of the field when shit hits the fan."

"She knew the risks she ran in spying on us," Harry was totally adamant. "It solves other things to. We don't have to involve anyone else; our secrets will stay our secrets."

"He does have a point," Severus was thoughtful.

"Not you too?" Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"Elves have a few spells to do such things," Avendar offered his services to the group.

Draco could hardly believe what he was hearing. He would never have thought Harry capable of such things, obviously he was wrong. But then he took the time to consider what other options they had available to them and none of those looked nearly as promising.

"I'm in," Draco said decisively.

There was no going back.

Harry and Severus broke into Hermione's quarters and stole her pensieve. They altered her most recent memories from her spying and then the group set off back to the twins shop. The two redheads were not very surprised to see the group coming up and out of the tunnel.

"What's going on now?" George asked.

"We need to borrow Hermione," Harry said with a charming smile. "Why don't you and Fred wait out front in the shop for a bit."

Fred and George could tell the group was in a serious mood, they chose not to argue or ask questions. Draco watched as Avendar and Severus knelt down by Hermione, each working to slowly erase her most recent memories while Avendar replaced them with subtle suggestions that Hermione had walked from Hogwarts to visit the twins and complain about Harry. Harry called the twins back in and told them they had altered Hermione's memories a bit and gave them the alterations so they could play along. Draco was surprised to note that the twins were not overly disturbed with Harry's solution to the problem.

"Well that went over well," Draco muttered when they were coming back out of the secret tunnel again.

"Yes it did, didn't it?" Harry agreed but he was not happy or upset, merely stating a fact in that cold analytical tone he sometimes used.

"Where are we going to put Avendar?" Draco asked as they snuck back into the castle for a second time that evening.

"Would you mind bunking on a spare bed in my room?" Harry asked. "Then he can just have that room."

"That's fine," Draco stifled a yawn.

"I'll retire for the evening I think," Severus said breaking off to the dungeons.

Draco was sorry to see him go but he turned his attention back to the enigma that was Harry Potter. He would probably never understand the man and he had never really planned to. But none of that really mattered, it did not affect them.

"Hey Harry," Draco said after they had shown Avendar where he would be sleeping and retired into their own room. "What makes you any different from Voldemort if you're willing to do anything to destroy him?"

Harry sighed as though he had been expecting the question and Draco probably reasoned that he had been after tonight's events.

"I'm not willing to do just anything," Harry quietly replied. "What I did to Hermione was not all that uncommon. She'll remember part of this night Draco, all Severus and Avendar did was put stronger suggestions into her head to override what really happened. We did the same thing to her pensieve. But I'm not willing to destroy someone's mind or torture a confession out of someone. I'm not willing to do a lot of things."

Draco nodded. "Sorry I even asked, I just had to make sure that you really were the same person."

"I can understand that Draco," Harry said with a tiny smile, his sense of humor showing through. "Now go to sleep."

Draco grinned in the dark. Harry was always trying to tell him what to do. Not in a bossy way or anything but almost like a brother, perhaps a twin.

"You know, I was thinking," Draco said conversationally.

"What now?" Harry groaned.

"That we'd make one screwed up set of twins or brothers," Draco imparted his bit of wisdom.

"You're probably right about that," Harry agreed tiredly. "But just so we're clear I'm the smart one."

"That's debatable under the best of circumstances," Draco came back.

"Well then I can be the dark mysterious one and you can be the blond charmer," Harry made another suggestion.

"That's much more plausible," Draco yawned.

"Now go to sleep," Harry said again.

Draco complied. Several hours later he woke to a low whimper. At first he thought it was an animal but then a thrash from Harry's bed accompanied it. The whimper then turned into a low cry of pain. A nightmare, Draco's mind was able to supply for him. Silently he climbed out of his bed and walked over to Harry's. He reached out a hand and before he could even touch the former Gryffindor Seeker there was a wand pointed at him.

"Draco?" Harry squinted in the dark. "What are you doing?"

"You were having a nightmare Potter," Draco turned around. "I was just going to wake you up, no point now though."

There was silence for a few moments. Draco moved back towards his bed on the other side of the room.

"Thanks," Harry said softly.

"You're welcome," Draco climbed back into bed.

The next morning Draco and Harry were more suitably attired in black robes and seated on either side of Severus they drew attention. Hermione came in with McGonagall; the older witch had an unpleasant frown on her face. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the three men seated in a row at the Head Table. Harry gave her a direct stare, Severus glared while Draco had his familiar smirk in place. The older witch frowned all the more and finally took her seat at the Head Table. Hermione sat beside her like always.

Nothing seemed any different and for that Draco was glad. He would have hated for Hermione to be all screwed up because of their actions, but Harry had a point. She knew that spying on them had its risks.

Avendar came into the hall through the teacher's entrance as planned. He was wide awake and moved into the chair next to Draco.

"Good morning," Avendar said helping himself to a bowl of porridge. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you Harry Potter."

"It's not a problem," Harry said breaking his lengthy silence.

"Harry," Draco said as he saw one of the students who reminded him of the Weasely's. "What ever happened to Ron?"

"After the last battles he went to Germany," Harry said munching on some toast. "He went to study some more at some school over there. He used to write occasionally but this past year I haven't heard anything from him. I still go to the Burrow over part of Summer Hols and also during Yule. They didn't hear from him either and all our mail gets returned to us."

"The Dark Lord was reported being in Germany," Avendar spoke quietly. "He killed Ely'ed's friend last year."

"You don't think Ron might have joined with him do you Harry?" Draco asked, hating that he even had to since he knew how close Harry had once been to the redhead.

"I don't think so," Harry finally said. "But I don't know."

"We need to speak with Dumbledore," Severus said. "Before it gets much later and we should probably introduce him to our guest."

"Yes, I was just going to request a meeting Severus," Albus Dumbledore spoke up from behind them. "Perhaps Draco would be willing to come with your guest and explain a few things to me."

"Of course Headmaster," Draco said.

"Good," The Headmaster smiled. "The password is Sugar Plums. I'll see you after you've finished with your meal."

Draco watched the Headmaster exit through the teacher's entrance. He suddenly felt very stupid for agreeing to bring Avendar out into the open.

"Good luck," Severus said as he stood and left in a swirl of robes.

"I hate you both," Draco moaned. "You know that right Harry? Both of you gits."

"I know Draco," Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze as he stood. "But we'll make it up to you later on. I promise."

Draco nodded and continued picking at his breakfast, delaying the meeting for as long as he could. Finally he knew that he would have to go and just get the blasted meeting over with. He stood and motioned for Avendar to follow after him. The woods Elf rose gracefully to his feet and went after the blond wizard.

"Whatever you do Avendar," Draco said. "Tell Albus nothing of our training or plans. Nothing."

The Elf nodded, "You have no worries. Ely'ed trained me well."

Draco was satisfied with the answer. He knew that Ely'ed would have done a good job on the Elf. He turned and swept down the corridors in a most Snape-like fashion, something he had perfected simply for the effect and he was pleased with it. He reached the Gargoyle and spoke the password and led Avendar up the flight of stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

The Headmaster was seated behind his desk which was cluttered with papers of all sorts. Books lined the lower parts of the walls and were stacked around the back of the desk. Portraits of past Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses lined most of the free space on the walls. The paintings watched the ensuing meeting with interest. The Headmaster gestured for them to sit so they sat in the too plush chairs that had been drawn up near the desk.

"Now just who is your friend Draco?" The Headmaster asked with a smile.

"This is Avendar," Draco said. "He's a wood Elf. I don't know him personally. He was sent to me by Ely'ed, one of the leaders of the wood Elves in America where I've been living for the past three years. He said to tell me that when we battle against Voldemort that they will come and help us."

"Really?" Albus asked looking to Avendar for confirmation.

"Ely'ed and the others will come," Avendar confirmed. "We have our own Prophecy to fulfill. We are in the Time of Dreams and the Shadow of Lies."

"What precisely does that mean?" The Headmaster asked.

Avendar stayed silent and that was when Draco knew that he had the answer.

"I'm not quite certain," Avendar said. "The prophecy is not known to all, only the leaders and those who are the strongest in Elven magic know."

"Ely'ed told me," Draco looked at Avendar. "Is that ok?"

Avendar nodded.

"Headmaster you wanted to know of the Time of Dreams and the Shadow of Lies," Draco took a breath. "It's a bit complicated but I'll try to explain it as best I can. The Time of Dreams means that there are many things in Elvish Prophecy that will take place in a short amount of time. It also means that much of the future will change based on certain outcomes for certain events, rather like what you can do in a Dream. Only certain people have the ability to make these changes happen though. The Elves know that I am one of those people as are Harry and Severus. There are others as well but I wasn't given their identities or descriptions.

"The Shadow of Lies means that Dark times are on us. This will be looked back upon as a period of Dark Times. Voldemort is apparently not the only evil that we will face in our lives. There will be others but not necessarily in Europe, however these evils will affect us in negative ways if we do nothing against them. It also means that trust will not come easily from outsiders or people we don't know well. And above all else these evil one's will be able to sway great numbers of followers to them."

"I see," Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully. "You may go now Draco. I'm sorry I did not offer you any tea but perhaps you'd like a lemon drop?"

"No thank you," Draco stood and Avendar followed him out.

"I thought that would never be over," Draco muttered as he led Avendar through the corridors. "We're going to spend the morning in Harry's classes."

Avendar nodded.


	8. Dreams And Lies: LOW

DREAMS AND LIES: LOW

He stood in the room filled with his followers. His eyes scanned their bowed forms and he smiled. Things were moving along nicely.

"Lucius," He drawled out the name. "Come forward."

Lucius moved forward and bowed low on the floor before the figure in the black sable robes. He knew better than to disobey commands by now, knew the futility of it. But once again Lucius Malfoy found his heart in the cause that he had so long ago felt jaded in.

"Yes Master?" He asked still retaining his prostrating position. "How may I serve you?"

"Clear out the others," The Master commanded. "Except for you and Bella and Avery of course, you three I wish to have a word with."

"Very good Master," Lucius asked managing to stop the shiver from running up his spine at the words.

Lucius stood and turned to the other black robbed figures in the room. He loved the privileges permitted to him. His Master was so good to him, better than he deserved.

"All of you out now," Lucius passed on his Master's instructions. "LeStrange and Nott are to remain but the rest are to leave now."

In an orderly fashion the black clad figures left the room as quickly as they could. The Master looked on in satisfaction. The doors were closed behind them and locked shut. The Lord looked down at three of his most competent servants. They often pleased him more than they displeased him which was a good thing for them. And now he had another task for them.

"Lucius," The Lord turned to the silver masked man. "How many followers are there?"

"There are fifty from the old group Master," Lucius informed his Master. "Since recruitment on the continent we now boast nearly twenty-thousand Master."

"A good number," The Lord commented. "But send instructions to all the Chapters that they are to attempt to recruit more faithful followers to the Cause."

"Right away Master," Lucius promised.

Lucius stroked the silver mask he now wore all the time. It did not cover his eyes or nose or mouth but every where else was covered with silver. It hid the scars that had not yet been healed. Lucius was pleased that his Lord had given him the mask.

"Bella, the letter was sent?" He turned to LeStrange.

"Yes my Lord," Bella replied, a mad glint to her eye.

"Avery, I think its time you started practicing with your ax again," The Lord turned to Nott with a smile that caused Avery to almost take several steps back.

"Whatever you command my Lord," Avery managed to catch himself in time and bow instead.

'Avery,' The Lord thought to himself. 'So transparent and Bella so eager to serve me but Lucius is so utterly devoted. This will work nicely.'

"My Lord what of the remaining Weasley's?" Bella asked.

"Kill them," The Lord ordered. "I was never one of them."

But the red hair and few remaining freckles told a different story all together. At one time he had been known as Ron Weasley, one of the Golden Trio and Harry Potter's best friend. Now he was the Dark Lord in Germany who welcomed him in. The German Ministry of Magic knew who he was and where he was but they did not care even though they did not outright support him. All that would change when he was finally ready to declare war on the British Ministry of Magic. He only needed to wait a little longer and gain more followers and then he would strike.

"Reports from Britain Lucius and Bella," The Lord snapped at them.

"Draco has returned to Hogwarts," Lucius spoke first. "We discovered that he has been there for a month already my Lord but we did not learn of it until early this morning. It appears that Potter, Draco and Snape are still close my Lord."

"We also learned that an unknown person is staying at Hogwarts," Bella added. "But we can't get any information on who it is or where they are from my Lord. I will continue to look into it."

"Good Bella and Lucius," The Master purred. "So your spawn has returned?"

"Yes my Lord," Lucius nodded. "And I would like to kill him."

"Would you now?" The Master asked. "Well perhaps that can be arranged Lucius. I'll consider it."

"Thank you Master," Lucius bowed deeply.

'Always the faithful pet aren't you Lucius?' The Lord thought to himself. 'Well, my new mark would tell me if you were insincere. Perhaps I'll give you your chance after all.'

"Avery, you may leave," The Lord said.

"Yes my Lord," Avery bowed before hurrying out of the room.

The Lord stood from his chair atop the elevated platform and approached Bella and Lucius. The two bowed before their Lord. He lifted their heads and allowed them to stand before him. They were two of his most trusted. Bella was a little mad, this was true, but she was loyal and eager to please her Lord and that was something the Lord appreciated. His followers were all loyal to him and he marked each of them personally.

"Bella I want you to prepare a trip for me into Russia," The Lord said to her. "It's time we begin recruiting there. Perhaps some of the Durmstrang families will join our Cause? What do both of you think?"

"A wise choice my Lord," Bella replied. "Many dark wizards live there."

"Yes Master," Lucius agreed. "There will be many strong allies and followers in Russia. When will we be leaving?"

"I won't be accompanying you," The Lord sighed. "You and Bella will go alone to Russia and being the recruiting process. Both of you are competent and able to do this task for me. And you won't fail me, will you?"

"Never Lord," Lucius was vehement on that remark.

Lucius did not want to imagine failing his Master and Lord. It was an evil thought, a bad thought. Many of the other followers not in the Inner Circle thought that Lucius was stupid to do exactly as the Lord told him but he wasn't. This Lord was smart. And this Lord allowed him freedoms, if Lucius thought he had a better idea he was allowed to voice it.

"We are happy to receive such an important assignment Lord," Bella smiled. "We will bring you new followers to join with us and strengthen our numbers."

"Good," The Lord was pleased. "I know you two won't disappoint me. You may go but do not tell the others of this task."

"Of course not Lord," They murmured as they bowed and left their Lord in seclusion.

The Lord knew that Lucius and Bella would follow through and that his forces would multiply. He would find a way to reward the two of them.


	9. Dreams And Lies ch 8

PART SEVEN

Harry could hardly believe that Avendar was willing to teach him Elven Magic. Not even Draco had been allowed to learn it.

"Why are you teaching this to me and not the others?" Harry asked on top of the North Tower.

"You are the Protector of Dreams," Avendar shrugged. "That's all I know. Perhaps your friend Draco knows but I believe he was only given an outline of the Prophecy in the most basic sense. Elves guard their Prophecies jealously."

Harry merely nodded.

"Focus," Avendar told him. "Now again, you must think like an Elf for this magic to work. You must gain a deep love and understanding of the woods. I suggest spending time meditating in the Forest."

Harry wanted to object. The Forbidden Forest was a dangerous place but he knew that he had to master some Elven Magic to have the upper hand in any conflicts in the future. He knew that once again the freedom of the Wizarding World, and not just that of Britain's Wizarding World, rested on his shoulders. An enormous task but he was used to the weight of it.

"Very well," Harry said looking up at the sky.

The sun was setting and sky was changing into hues of blue, purple, pink and orange. Harry stood and Avendar followed suit.

"I think I'll go now," Harry told the Elf. "Spend some time in the Forest."

"But darkness is coming," Avendar pointed out.

"I know," Harry said as he moved toward the staircase. "But if I can't learn to love it in the darkness I won't be able to in daylight either."

Avendar had no reply and Harry hurried quickly down the stairs. It was not that he wanted to actually be out in the Forbidden Forest at night but something had been calling to him all day and he thought that perhaps this might be it.

Harry moved to the perimeter that separated Hogwart's school grounds from the Forbidden Forest itself. He peered into its darkening paths and without looking behind him he quickly entered into the Forest. It was darker in here than out on the castle grounds, was one of the first thoughts that went through Harry's mind. But it also seemed more peaceful and sinister. Like the proverbial calm before the storm.

He moved further into the Forest trying to stay as quiet as possible. He was not scared or worried. In fact he rather liked being in the Forest by himself. He moved deeper into the Forest trying to embrace it but it was embracing him. Harry drew back from the feeling trying to calm his rapid heart rate. He had never felt anything quite like that before and it startled him to feel like the Forest was responding to him. Determination kept him moving forward even though he felt like turning back now, he was not a coward. He finally came across a clearing but he set himself down in the trees and bushes off to the side of it. Even he knew it would be foolish to sit in plain view in the clearing at night in the Forest.

Eyes closed he reached out to embrace the Forest and again felt it embrace back. This time he did not fight it but let it happen. He did not know for how long he sat there but when he opened his eyes he felt peace and it was like the Forest was inside him. Perhaps this was what Avendar meant by learning to love the woods.

Instead of going right back to the castle he chose to sit and stay where he was for a bit longer. He liked the newfound peace and comfort that he had found.

Draco Malfoy paced the quarters that he shared with Harry and Avendar. It was dark out now and neither of them had come to dinner or back to the rooms. He had checked the North Tower and they had not been there, he could not understand it.

Exasperated he ran a hand through his blond hair. He noted that it was getting a bit long and that he should probably trim it. He walked into the small library to see if perhaps he could take his mind off his worries with a book. At one point if anyone had told Draco Malfoy that he would be worrying after Harry Potter he would have hexed them or laughed, even right up until the start of the war. But then things had changed.

The war had changed a lot of things but especially how he viewed other people. True, during training he and Harry had become close but Draco had never worried about him and now it seemed like he worried about him pretty frequently. Harry was right; they would make a set of screwed up twins or brothers.

The main door swung open and Draco came to see who it was.

"Avendar," He said to the Elf. "Where's Harry?"

"In the Forest," Avendar answered.

"The Forbidden Forest at night," Draco stated.

Avendar nodded.

"Shit," Draco tossed the book he had grabbed on to a nearby couch. "Well that's really not good. You do know that there are some pretty dark creatures in that Forest right? And you let Harry go in there by himself?"

"He has to learn to love the woods," Avendar said. "He told me that if he could not love them in the darkness then he definitely wouldn't be able to in the day."

"Damn it," Draco growled grabbing a warm cape from the closet. "This is really not my day."

"Where are you going?" Avendar asked.

"Out," Draco snapped stepping out from the rooms and shutting the door rather loudly behind him.

He walked briskly down the hall but thankfully Avendar did not follow. He wanted to be alone, he was so sick of it all.

And then Hermione appeared before him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"For a walk Miss Granger," He sneered.

"I don't trust you," She told him.

"Good for you," Draco attempted to sweep past her.

He could feel Hermione's eyes burning into his back but he did not turn around to look at her. Draco still could not figure out why Harry had been friends with her in the first place. He should have accepted Draco's offer all those years ago.

'And then maybe you'd find yourself kissing the hem of a madman's robes,' Draco reminded himself.

He had to admit it was possible. He knew that Harry had a dark streak, just like Draco and Severus did. But if he had become Draco's friend right then and there it was a possibility that Draco might have been able to get him to join the Dark Lord. It was true, and Draco willingly admitted it, when he had been younger he had blindly followed his father but now he was not so blind and he knew his father was wrong. Voldemort was crazy, it seemed that all Dark Wizards were a little screwed up in the head and Draco had no desire to follow someone like that.

Draco slipped outside of the castle. He made sure that Hermione was not following him. He would not have put anything past her but there was nothing around.

He looked to the Forbidden Forest, a dark shadow ahead of him. If the night was black then Draco was a hippogriff. The Forbidden Forest was black. There was no other way to describe it and he thought hard as to how he would find Harry in it.

'Just follow the screams,' He thought to himself.

But really that was not funny. Imagining Harry being torn apart by the various dark creatures that lived in the Forbidden Forest made him worry even more.

Determined he pushed away his doubts and moved toward the Forest. He drew the cape tightly about himself and plunged into the blackness of the Forest. He listened hard but heard nothing but dead silence. Draco thought to himself of any useful spells that might help him to locate Harry until he remembered the matching bracelets that he, Harry and Severus wore.

He pushed up his sleeve and held his wand to the silver snake and lion bracelet. He pictured Harry in his mind and said, "Locatus."

His bracelet tugged at him to move forward. He followed it, stumbling occasionally over a root or bush he could not see in his way. Draco refused to use 'Lumos' for fear that it would attract some of the many creatures in the Forest to him.

And then the bracelet stopped its tugging. He was just outside a clearing but he could not see any sign of Harry.

"Damn it Potter," He whispered. "Where in the hell are you?"

"Here Malfoy," Draco heard Harry call softly.

Draco turned and saw a cluster of bushes and trees overlooking the clearing. He moved toward them and crawled his way to Harry.

"Potter what the hell are you doing out here?" Draco asked settling in next to him.

"Learning to love the woods," Harry said. "I figured now was as good a time as any."

"Next time at least let me know," Draco ruffled Harry's hair. "I was actually worried brother."

Harry did not say anything but Draco had a feeling he was pleased.

"Let's go back now," Harry stood and he grabbed Draco's hand to help him up. "I think I've learned all I'm going to tonight."

Harry did not let go of Draco's hand as they began walked out into the clearing and Draco did not point that out. Harry seemed to know where he was going and Draco did not feel like stumbling around in the dark any longer.

The sound of hooves could be heard over their breathing. Draco and Harry both froze at the sound and quickly Harry dragged them into the cover of the trees. It was not that they did not trust the Centaurs but not all of them were friendly like Firenze.

"Harry Potter?" A single Centaur called out. "Are you still here?"

"That's Ronan," Harry whispered to Draco. "He's all right."

Harry stepped out into the clearing followed by Draco.

"Harry Potter," The Centaur said. "I am glad to have found you. The stars have been calling to me to give you a message."

"What is the message Ronan?" Harry asked the Centaur.

"You're task is not yet over Harry Potter," The Centaur said calmly. "Darkness abounds and it comes for you."

Draco inwardly felt a chill spread. Now the Centaurs were getting new directions from the stars. Elves and Centaurs, he was not sure which he disliked the most at the moment.

"Thank you for the message Ronan," Draco chose to be polite.

The Centaur nodded and disappeared back into the darkness.

"Let's get out of here now," Draco suggested.

Harry nodded and grabbed Draco's hand again, leading the way.

'Always the leader,' Draco snorted softly. 'You lead and I follow. Hopefully this time you'll learn a little more patience and I won't have to pull you out of the fire because the last time nearly killed us both.'

"Don't worry," Harry spoke once they reached the safety of Hogwarts grounds. "I'll try not to do anything stupid."

Draco could only shake his head. Sometimes Harry surprised even him.

"I don't know if I totally trust Avendar," Harry lowered his voice considerably.

"Really?" Draco asked because he knew that he felt the same way.

"This Ely'ed you talked about," Harry began to explain his feeling. "He seems like a competent being, so why would he send someone who doesn't even know anything about the Elvish Prophecy to us? That's one interesting point to consider. Also, why would he want to teach only me Elvish magic when you're also one of the important people in this Prophecy?"

"One could also argue that he knew are names that are mentioned in the Prophecy," Draco pointed out willing to play devil's advocate. "But most Elves are familiar with those names. I agree with you though, I don't trust him not fully. There's just something about him that makes me question him and until Ely'ed tells me otherwise I don't plan on changing my opinions any time soon."

"Always such a stubborn bastard Draco," Harry chuckled trying to make a joke of it but he sobered right up. "You're right though. We'll just have to wait and watch and be extra careful, even around Avendar."

"Especially around him," Draco said seriously. "He can learn our strengths and weaknesses if we aren't careful and if he really is a turncoat we'll be at a serious disadvantage."

Harry nodded.

Draco could still feel the darkness clinging to him, the worry and anxiety. It refused to let go. He had a feeling that something was going to happen, perhaps not the start of the war, but something.

"I think I'll write to Ely'ed," Draco decided. "I'll ask him to send someone who knows my safety code. That will be a certain bet that it's someone he trusts."

Harry agreed and Draco felt a little calmer but he still stayed alert and tense, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. He could tell that Harry was the same way.

"Harry," Hermione stepped out from the shadows in the hallway startling both boys so badly that they drew their wands.

Hermione paled and then her brown eyes flashed with anger.

"What is the matter with you?" She hissed. "What if I were only a student? You should know better than to draw your wands at Hogwarts in that manner. There's no reason for it."

"Now you listen here Granger," Draco said having had enough of her little speeches. "There is more than enough reason for it. I didn't return just because I was sent for. I returned because there is intelligence that a Dark Wizard is building up forces on the European Continent. You're stupid if you can't see that one of the first things the Dark Wizard will do it try and take out Harry."

"Oh really?" Hermione folded her arms over her chest. "Why would they want to do something like that?"

"He represents the one true obstacle that could get in his way," Draco felt tired, felt like brushing past her but he was compelled to try and explain it to her. "After all Potter took out one powerful Dark Wizard. This one doesn't have a reputation to go off of like Voldemort did; therefore the quickest and best way to earn a good one would be to kill Harry Potter and his little strong hold of friends at Hogwarts. And if you think this castle is safe you're a fool."

Hermione sputtered for a few moments but before she or anyone else could cut in another voice interrupted.

"He is quite right I'm afraid," The Headmaster spoke from behind the two men. "There is indeed a Dark Wizard on the Continent. Only Harry, Severus and Draco have been informed thus far. A few other Order members are aware as well but not all. Dark times are upon us yet again Miss Granger. Will you put aside the rivalries and animosity to band together once more to defeat it?"

Hermione stared at the old wizard. Draco and Harry did not turn around, they knew he spoke the truth and they trusted him not to do anything to them at the moment. Draco studied Hermione, she seemed to be considering the Headmaster's words but he could not always read her.

"How long have you known?" Hermione's question came out as a choked whisper.

"For a few months 'Mione," Harry answered her. "I knew a few months before Draco came back and he's known for as long as I have. McGonagall has known since about the time that Draco arrived, maybe a week before. The Dark Mark has already been used on the Continent Hermione. Bill Weasley's team was attacked a month ago. Bill is fine, recovering now at the Burrow but two members of the team were killed in the initial attack and a third died at the hospital. The others are now at St. Mungo's or are about to be released. They were lucky."

"Three dead?" Hermione shook her head.

"Headmaster," Draco said turning to the man. "I don't think this is the place for the conversation."

"No worries Mr. Malfoy," The Headmaster smiled softly. "I have wards up. But if it will make you feel better we can return to Mr. Potter's quarters."

"Headmaster," Harry spoke up. "Are there any quarters for Avendar? Draco and I are getting a bit cramped."

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. I shall show him to some now."

The group walked down the hallway towards Harry's rooms. Harry opened them and stepped inside. Avendar was seated on the floor, apparently meditating. He opened his eyes when the door opened and stood.

"Ah, there you are," The Headmaster stepped forward. "I have some guest quarters that would suit you better. And this way Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter won't have to share a room."

"If you think it best," Avendar agreed but he seemed somewhat disappointed.

The Headmaster waited patiently while Avendar packed his things into his knapsack and then he led the Elf from Harry's rooms and far down the hallway to another part of the castle where he placed Avendar in guest quarters.

While they waited for Dumbledore to come back Harry busied himself in the tiny kitchen getting tea and pumpkin juice and some snacks.

"So Malfoy," Hermione aimed a brief glare at the blond man as she took a seat. "Why did you come back in the first place?"

"You wouldn't understand Granger," Draco sighed. "You really wouldn't if you haven't worked it out by now."

"Come back to clear your precious family name?" She sneered. "Or maybe to get some of your own fame since Harry has more than enough to go around?"

Draco was tempted to get up and slap her. But he kept his face carefully blank and neutral as best he could. He did not understand why she had to be so insulting all the time.

"Hermione," Harry spoke up from the doorway with a large tray in hand. "You don't know what you're talking about so shut the hell up or I'll be tempted to slap you myself."

Hermione looked shocked. Harry set the tray down and turned his head to give Draco a wink. The blond knew that Harry was on his side against the witch. A knock on the door stopped any further fights or insults being traded as Harry got up and opened the door. Draco fingered his wand just in case it proved to be an intruder. He relaxed noticeably as Headmaster Dumbledore came into the room.

"Ah, tea and biscuits," Dumbledore smiled approvingly. "Thank you my boy."

Dumbledore took a seat in one of the chairs and used his wand to get himself a cup of tea with two shortbread biscuits. He munched on one of them quite happily, totally ignoring his old students who waited patiently and indulged in his eccentricities. Finally he looked up and seemed embarrassed that he had forgotten all about them but both Harry and Draco knew that this was mostly an act on the Headmaster's part, an act that usually worked.

"Now then Miss Granger," The Headmaster said taking a sip of tea. "I'm here to tell you that Harry, Draco and Severus have a warbond. You know what that is correct?"

Hesitantly Hermione nodded. She knew remotely what they were.

"It means that we're closer than most people," Draco launched into an explanation. "It means that if we allow our barriers in our minds down we have a limited ability to communicate telepathically and feel emotions that the other person is feeling. We can take pain and give pleasure. So if one of us is being tortured for example the others can take some of that pain and send them pleasure so that they're still able to fight and function."

"That's why Harry didn't fall off his broom all those times he was hit with Cruciatus Curse," Hermione paled, suddenly realizing that her friends' magic was not what had solely kept him able to fight so well. "And all the times he healed faster than normal during the war was that because of this bond?"

"Yeah Hermione," Harry nodded. "You can't tell this to anyone. The only people who know are Poppy, Draco, Severus and Albus. We are trusting you with a secret that could kill any of us."

"I won't tell anything," Hermione promised and she meant it.


End file.
